


...and the Platonic Soulmates of the Triad

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [3]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eliot and Jake are Twins, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU, alternative universe, ”Soulmates between Leverage and Librarians” AU )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: When a person is born in this world, their destiny is linked to other people's, because they complement each other and form an unbreakable link.To identify their soulmate, people are born with identification marks.The Soulmate Marks.If the mark is on the right arm, it means it is a Platonic soulmate: a brother, a friend, a partner...If the mark is on the left arm, it means it is a Romantic soulmate: a couple, a husband, that special person...But when your soulmate dies, your mark will be darkened.This is the story of three future librarians and their platonic soulmates.





	...and the Platonic Soulmates of the Triad

**Author's Note:**

> I had a super long introduction for this fic but I lost it. So four basic things.
> 
> 1-A fic with soulmates(in this case platonic) because I wanted (and I LOVE the platonic soulmates fics). And because I firmly believe that Parker and Ezekiel are platonic soulmates. Eliot & Jake and Hardison & Cassandra were last minute additions so this fic was completed with the OT3s.  
> 2-Indirectly Leverage!Ezekiel AU but not explicitly mentioned. It's like an AU of this AU. I'll call it "Soulmates between Leverage and Librarians" because I want to do more soulmates between both fandoms.  
> 3-Title Librarians style because is more centered in the Librarians side  
> 4-Thanks Roshwen in AO3/hedgehog-o-brien in tumblr for correcting the fic :D

When a person is born in this world, their destiny is linked to other people's, because they complement each other and form an unbreakable link.  
To identify their soulmate, people are born with identification marks.  
The Soulmate Marks.  
If the mark is on the right arm, it means it is a Platonic soulmate: a brother, a friend, a partner...  
If the mark is on the left arm, it means it is a romantic soulmate: a couple, a husband, that special person...  
But when your soulmate dies, your mark will be darkened.  
This is the story of three future librarians and their platonic soulmates.

 

~Jake  
The firstborn of the Stones turns out to be a pair of twins.  
Eliot and Jake.  
Eliot was born exactly 12 minutes before Jake would see the world.  
They were born together and it was their destiny to be together.  
Because on the right arm of each baby was the same mark.  
The mark of a platonic soulmate.  
It was a shield with a bas-relief of a book.  
Of course, it wasn't the only mark.  
On the left arm of each one there was another mark, a different one for each brother.  
The mark of their romantic soulmates.  
Even so, the young Stones didn't care so much for them.  
They preferred to look at the shield with the book, to join their arms to compare them and to verify, with happiness, that they were exact.  
Knowing that they would be together, always together.  
That they are destined to be together.  
They separated at 18.  
Eliot left to join the army. Jake stayed at home.  
Eliot went into the retrieval business. Jake took care of the family business.  
Eliot make a cover in his mark. Jake's darkened.  
Eliot faked his death to protect his family. Jake cried for weeks in silence.  
Jake never mentioned his brother again.  
At thirty Jake burns the letter that comes in a white envelope.

 

~Ezekiel

Ezekiel is only 12 years old but he is already a well-known thief. His thefts get more and more complex. Now he's stealing from a museum with an unpronounceable name in a city with an even more unpronounceable name. And he’s not the only one.  
Ezekiel is slipping through the ventilation ducts when a blonde girl appears from the crossing in front of him. The two look at each other, surprised, before the blonde puts on a face of determination and accelerates. Muttering a curse, Ezekiel follows her.  
Ezekiel arrives at the room of the most valuable collection and slips down from the vent. The blonde is in front of him.  
Ezekiel recognizes her. It's Parker, a world-famous thief. The two observe each other, evaluate, prepare.  
Ezekiel Jones-She recognizes him  
Ezekiel smiles, with his characteristic sly smile. Then he sees a flash in Parker's hand. It is the crown of the 3 Kings, an ancient and expensive relic but not what he looks for.  
Ezekiel nods to the painting he is looking for. In an instant there is a tacit agreement between them and Parker lets him through.  
Ezekiel evaluates the security system. And desactivates it.  
Ezekiel grabs the painting. And the secondary alarm goes off.  
Ezekiel remains standing on the site, baffled. This time, it is Parker who mutters a curse, grabs the other thief by the arm and starts running.  
Ezekiel quickly follows her, but it's already too late. The guards have already seen them. They shout intelligible orders. The thieves run faster... and the guards shoot. With a choked cry Parker staggers, her arm hurt.  
Ezekiel feels the anger go through his body and starts to run faster than he ever has in his life, taking the blonde with him, to safety. And they manage to escape.  
Ezekiel heals Parker as he can, with a piece of his clothes, his hands shaking. Fortunately the wound is not very deep. But when he removes the blonde's shirt, he sees the platonic soulmark on the thief's arm. It's a master key made of diamond. It's like his.  
Ezekiel shows her his mark. Parker looks at it, surprised. The thieves hear distant sounds of footsteps approaching. They separate and flee.  
Ezekiel arrives at his house and finds a letter in a white envelope inviting him to be a Librarian in the New York Metropolitan Library.  
Ezekiel looks at the letter.  
Ezekiel thinks about the thief.  
Ezekiel discards the letter.  
Ezekiel and Parker meet again a few months later. She is already completely healed. They rob a bank and go out to eat. Together.  
Ezekiel is happy with his decision.

 

~Cassandra 

 

Cassandra Cillian will celebrate her 24th birthday at the hospital.  
She has a cerebral tumor.  
And a letter with a request that she can't accept.  
She is sad.  
Her sobs are violet. Her tears smell like ozone.  
The explanations from the doctors are indigo. The characteristic hospital smell intensifies and mixes with the grape during the tests.  
The lyrics of a Blues song, ironically blue, floats into the room. The door opens and a black man enters, followed by a nurse. Alec Hardison is her new roommate and brings the smell of violets.  
The mark on Hardison's right arm, that of the Platonic soulmate, is the same as her. The binary code swirls in green. Alec smiles at her, happy to be with her. She smiles back. It smells like freshly cut grass and hope.  
The birthday cake that Alec brings with him has a yellow "Happy Birthday". It smells like lemon and chocolate. The lemon comes from the cake, the chocolate from Hardison.  
Alec pulls her out of her room and they sneak out to watch the sunset on the roof. Everything around them is orange. It isn't romantic but it is perfect. It smells like orange and freedom.  
Alec speaks with emotion about meeting his romantic soulmate and introducing them to Cassandra. His words are a beautiful red, which is a faint pink when he calls her Cassy. It smells like roses and pure love.  
Cassandra Cillian celebrates her 24th birthday at the hospital.  
She has her platonic soulmate next to her.  
The letter and the request are forgotten.  
She's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> One problem I had for this fic was how Eliot could fake his death because of his soulmate mark. Then I remember about the covers that are made in tattoos. And I thought that with a cover you could darken a soulmark.
> 
> Ezekiel maybe is a little OoC for his age but I writed the ages at the end, I based them on the ages of the actors and John Kim is younger than I thought. Also I wanted to write something Leverage related for the reason of why Ezekiel rejected be a Librarian and this fic gived me the perfect excuse  
> The Alec & Cassandra maybe is a little so much romantic. Sorry. Also it was funny to play with Cassandra synesthesia.
> 
> Again cross-posted in my tumblr account: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/169706612784/and-the-platonic-soulmates-of-the-triad


End file.
